no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Project
The Genesis Project/Genesis Protocol was devised by the United Earth Council (UEC). The idea was one of many in order to survive the impeding doom threatened by the Devastator fleet that was detected gathering outside of the Sol System. In the end while each Nation came up with disaster plans the Genesis Project was designed to ensure that at least some people survived. It quickly became the number one plan as the greatest minds humanity had to offer all agreed that fighting a fleet the size of the one that was coming was impossible. History Fallout of the Three Day War The Three Day War took everyone by surprise in 2196, humanity never seeing a death toll like it. The Armani people were severely decimated with most of their bases and facilities being destroyed during the war, leading them to have to resort to older fashioned methods of resource processing and delivery. The Martian Unity wasn't hit as hard, though lost a significant portion of it's space defensive platforms and fleet in the battle before the Federation and Conglomerate fleets appeared. While this did drive humanity to form the United Earth Council there was a significant amount of civil unrest that resulted from the Three Day War. People panicked, would the Devastators ever return? Could a larger fleet be stopped? As the council formed, the military expanded and humanity had a boom of technological achievements. A second wave In 2206 a whole ten years after the Three Day War the UEC Space Command detected a mass outside of our own solar system, a deep space scan unit was deployed to the edge of our solar system in order to get a better read on whatever was waiting out there. When the scout got a good reading on the fleet, they discovered it was made up of Devastator vessels. A fleet greater than ten times the size of the one present in the Three Day War, and more coming behind them. At current sublight speed scientists theorized it would take them ten years to reach the Sol System. That meant the UEC had ten years to prepare. Protocols Many ideas were discussed, each nation having their own plan to enact to try and save as many people as possible. However all three nations agreed on the Genesis Protocol (Which would later become the Genesis Project). The Genesis Project was the idea to build twelve Arks, more if possible, with the intent of filling these vessels with the best humanity had to offer, both personnel and technology. These Arks were designed to be over 7km long with the capacity to house thousands of people, and hundreds of thousands in cryogenic stasis. Full to the brim with storage and production facilities in order to be self sufficient the Arks were going to be the pride and joy with humanity, taking them on ward towards a new world. The second part of the project was more complicated. Using new hyperspace technology the plan was to design a large hyperspace gate, capable of sending an Ark elsewhere in the Galaxy over a short period of time. Choosing different destinations for each Ark so that in the chance they got followed not all Arks would be compromised. For specifics please see the Arks or the Eye of Thea Exodus Protocol Exodus Protocol was to be enacted on the chance that the Devastators divert and either move to intercept the Arks or head towards Earth before all the Arks are away. All Arks incapable of reaching the Eye of Thea in time are to jump to a random location outside of Sol and continue on the journey using a regular jump drive and sublight engines. This section is not finished due to the fact to do so would be to release spoilers Active Arks There were twelve Arks constructed: Rejuvenation, Vitae, Destiny,Relentless,Hope,Mirai,Citadel,Taweret,Inlustris,Xīng lièrén,Nueva Vida and finally the Jinsei no akashi. As of this moment only the Rejuvenation has made it through the Eye of Thea with the Vitae close behind. Destiny ''and ''Relentless have enacted the Exodus Protocol and all the rest are presumed destroyed after the largest Devastator ship ever appeared above the shipyard. Trivia * The fact that these ships are called Arks are the sole reason the A.I. is called N.O.4.H i.e. Noah. Category:Genesis Project Category:Exodus Protocol Category:Genesis Protocol Category:Protocols Category:Arks